


Fame

by Sadness_pudding



Series: Bday Keith Modern [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bday Keith Modern, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bottom Keith (Voltron), Cute, Keith (Voltron)-centric, Keith October, Lance Loves Keith (Voltron), M/M, Sad, Singer Keith, the ending is vague, they love each other that's what matters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:47:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26804599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadness_pudding/pseuds/Sadness_pudding
Summary: Keith has a dream as a child. Lance also has his. Just two children sharing a bed without any malice.Keith keeps his childhood dreams alive. Lance grows, his dreams change. Only one that remains the same.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Bday Keith Modern [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953061
Kudos: 19





	Fame

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bday Keith Modern](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Bday+Keith+Modern).



**Day 3 - Fame.**

#BdayKeithModern

When I was a child, I met someone who dreamed of being a rock star. Lance just hoped that one day he would dream of Lance too.

Warning: a quick mention of sex. Everything will be like this, I already said. But is. Come on.

They were small, sharing a bed holding hands, looking at the blossoming stars on the ceiling. Nothing in the world could ruin that friendship. At least that was what Lance expected.

He looked at Keith, who started rambling about a band his father showed him.

Keith was so passionate about music, Lance didn’t really like the hectic, loud beats that Keith liked. But he never said anything, because he knew it would make him sad.

Keith was the most extraordinary person Lance knew. Always ready to face anything.

He was gay in a different way. Lance loved to see the fire that danced in his eyes every time he told his dreams. They were just silly children. But Lance knew that Keith would make each of his dreams come true.

He hopes to be able to do the same with his own. But as time went on he gave up on certain things or changed his mind.

But Keith did not. He kept feeding his dreams more and more. He learned to play. He took singing lessons, and worked on his childhood dream.

Lance stayed there. They were teenagers now. Keith called him out of his window at night and the two went out into the city together.

Keith offered him a cigarette, but Lance refused. Keith shrugged and showed Lance the beauty of the night.

They did this often. Keith sometimes took the guitar. And he touched some square that had a certain movement. Lance just admired how everything about Keith seemed to be released while he played and sang.

It was so charming. Lance thinks he fell in love again.

But then, Keith left. He decided that that city would not be enough to make his dream come true.

He gave Lance one of the rare hugs and said goodbye with, " _Bye, bye, my baby blue boy"_ and never returned.

It took a while. But Lance finally heard about Keith. The new singer on the rise.

A little more time and Keith was making his dream come true.

Lance struggled to follow his as well. And he did his thing.

When he found Keith again, things were different. They were no longer the children and adolescents they were.

But even with everything different, Lance noticed the glow of Keith saying that he couldn't be happier.

Keith's dream was still there, alive.

The same child in love with music, was still in every word, song, show by Keith. And that was what made him so good.

His real passion for what he did.

Lance had never done that or hinted at his feelings. But now he was a grown man.

Confident and like Keith, he still had his childhood passion alive.

Then he kissed him. Slow and calm. We pass them on to Keith. One thing led to another and when he saw himself, he made another dream come true. Fucking Keith until dawn.

He thought things would change with that.

He thought that this way, finally, their lives would reconnect and maybe they would have a chance. Even with so different lives.

But the hope was soon gone when he woke up the next day and Keith was gone.

Just a card with beautiful handwriting.

" ** _See you another time, my dear blue boy_** " he went without seeing Keith for months.

But he managed to find him again.

I wanted to ask Keith to stay. He would promise a happy life. Keith wouldn't have wanted to stay awake for hours. I wouldn't have to take medication for anxiety.

Or have no invasion of privacy.

Lance would make him love normal life if Keith gave him a chance.

Keith could give him everything. But not that.

The fame. Sing. Travel. Always being exhausted at the end of each day was what he dreamed of.

It was Keith's stupid paradise.

Nothing in the world would make him abandon that. But he promised not to leave Lance behind.

He said that Lance could ask for anything. He said he loved Lance.

But he also said that he loved himself too much to abandon his life. And Lance couldn't ask him to give that up.

So he just asked for Keith's love.

Keith opened one of the child's smiles as he looked at him, taking one of Lance's jackets.

" ** _My love has always been yours, my dear blue boy._** " And even saying that, he left.

Keith always came back. It gave all the love that Lance wanted. He did his best for Lance. But in the end, he always left. Taking a piece of Lace with him.

Lance could live with that. He just didn't know for how long.

Keith couldn't be held in one place. He was from the world. His life was as hectic as his music.

Lance was already down to earth. He loved an adventure, but he loved returning home and home even more.

Keith did not have a home. His home was where he could sing.

Be for just one person. Or just for himself. That was what set them apart.

Lance wanted to be happy with Keith. But it couldn't be all especially if Keith went on with his dream.

Lance knew he wouldn't be happy without Keith. But he had to make a choice.

Keith would give you anything. Minus your freedom. Keith loved him. But it always leaves you. He can't stand it for long.

That was it. He made his own choice.

He loved Keith so much. And loving means letting go when needed.

He let Keith go. It hurt so much. But it brought Lance so much peace. He could, yes, be happy.

After all, he knew that wherever Keith was smiling like a child, with different people, for different situations ... he would still love Lance.

Keith promised his heart to Lance. And Lanve promised his.

Keith's love was music and Lance's. He could share.

Keith was the love of Lance's life. And he would let you go. They love each other and nothing would change that. Someday, perhaps, they could be together. But not here.

Not now. But he was happy. Keith was in his paradise. And that was enough for Lance.

End.


End file.
